Reese
by 210dorkette
Summary: here you meet Reese, and how EVERYTHING changes when she walks into the dot one day
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own degrassi, cuz if I did that whole cake reunion wouldn't have happened, the much needed Eclare one would have : ) I do however own Resse and Eliza-

ohhh and Eclare are VERY much together as a matter of fact this takes place when ALli was at the girls school

Resse walked into the dot with her 3yr old daughter in her arm, she was about order a latte and hot dog for Liza, and then she hears from behind, "Resse?" it was a voice she knew all to well and couldn't ever forget, she turned around put Liza in her stroller and turned and gave the guy who called her name a huge hug then said "how are you doing Eli?" the girls join Eli at his table, and Resse puts Liza in a highchair and then orders her hot dog and latte, then comes and sits back down and Eli says "I cant believe this is little Liza" Reese smiled and said "yeah my baby is getting big" then Liza says "I no baby" and the two teenagers laughed, and then just as the door opens, Eli says something about Liza having pretty eyes, and Resse said "yeah she's got the Goldsworthy Green eyes, not my brown ones" Clare walks over to the table and looks kinda confused and mad at the same time when Eli gets up and says "Clare, this is my cousin Reese, Reese, this is my girlfriend Clare" Resse smiled and said "nice to meet you, this is my daughter, Say hi Liza" the toddler looked up at Clare and said "hi" with a big smile "hi cutie" Clare replies, Eli chimes in and says "you know Clare Eliza is named after me" "Eli could you be any more smug?" Reese asked then at the same time Clare and Eli both said "absolutely"

As the 3 teenagers and the toddler were sitting at the table the hear the bells over the door and they see Adam Torrez walk in and all Clare and Eli say hi to Adam and invite him over to the table, then Reese gets up and hugs Adam and yells, "ADAM!" and gives him a hug just as big as the one she had given Eli, all of the teenagers looked confused, "Resse how do you know Adam?" Eli asked "oh well my dad is friends with his step dad, its been a few years since we've seen each other between them moving and me going back and forth to my moms" "okay well how do you know Eli?" Adam asked she replied "cuz uncle bullfrog is my mom's older brother" "okay nice to have that cleared" "is that Liza G?" "Yeah I know she's getting big isn't she" Adam goes over and picks her up and liza says "atam" and they all laughed, and then Clare asks, "is the g for Goldsworthy?' "actually no it for Grace, cuz that's her middle name, me and Adam were close and I told him id do it" "that's cool" yeah" "so Adam how's…an…" then the door opened and Reese yelled out "ANDY?" and ran over to drew and drew looked and said "Becky?" they hugged huge, then Eli says "re I thought no one was allowed to call you Becky?" "well has the only one who can cuz im the only one who can call him andy" and with that the teenagers all enjoyed lunch and caught up

I know it got off to a kinda weird start, but I swear it should get better, lol

-let me know what you think, there is much more to this story if you want to read it r&r please


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait and just saying this just might go a different way with this then originally thought but who knows lol

After awhile all of the kids left the Dot and were going on with some plans that they had, Clare is going to her Dads for a few hours, Adam and Drew had to go back home cuz their mom is being herself, so Eli is gonna go home, and Resse is taking Lyza around town to get to know the place a bit.

Resse took Lyza to the daycare center she'd be at while she was at school, and she dropped her off so she could see how it would work out for the both of them, because she hasn't really left her alone too much, so she wants to see how she will react at the center.

While she was walking around town she thinks she saw someone who she hadn't seen in a long time. She was really, really hoping it wasn't who she thought it was because that would just make her life a whole bunch of complicated even more so then it already was.

She knows what she has to do she has to talk to someone and she knows exactly who she could talk to about this, she can talk to this person about anything and everything, so she starts to go to the persons house to see what's going to happen.

She arrives at the house she wants to be at, and she goes to the door and knocks on it, and smiles when Eli answers the door, "hey reese, what's up" she said some what shyly, "hey e, is Aunt CeCe home?" "no she'll be back later though, you can come in if you want" she shrugs and walks in to door, and sits on the couch

"so whats up?" he askes, she sighs, "nothing" she said he could tell she was lying, and he said, "you've never been able to lie to me, and you know that" so then she sighs and says, "it's about lyza, I am the worst mother in the world" she says almost to tears

Then he looked at her completely baffled and said "what are you talking about Re, you are one of the best mothers ive ever met, you do everything for that little girl, and you make her feel loved, that is the best thing you can do to her at her age"

She was still almost crying and said, "but I've lied to and about her for her entire life" he looks confused and asks her "what are you talking about?" she took a deep breathe, and sighed and said, "I know who her father is" he look at her kinda shocked and said, "but this entire time you said it was random at a party"

She cried and said, "I only said that because I do know really know about him, but then I found out about what kind of person he is and I don't know what to do, I really liked him but then I found out he isn't who I thought he was, but I just don't know what to do"

He looked at her and asked her "so what is it some guy from back home?" she sighed and said, "no" he asked her, "then who is it" "some one a lot closer then back home, I think saw him today, but I don't know if it was him,"

Eli's eyes shoot open and said, "wait so this slime bag may be here," "yeah but im not sure if it was actually him, but hey its about time for me to go get lyza, ill see you later cus" with that she walked out the door and went to the daycare center

Well there ya go people, so who should this father person be lol I think I know but im not completely sure but ill let you guys know when I got it all figure out, reviews please!


End file.
